1. Field of the Invention
Along with rocket and jet engines, devices that convert rotary motion into unidirectional motion share the unique characteristic of not requiring engagement with a reactive medium in order to produce a propulsive force. One method of producing an unbalanced centrifugal force is to vary the radius of gyration of a plurality of gyrating masses continuously during their cycle of revolution and in such a manner that each gyrating mass in succession moves through both a maximum-radial-distance predetermined position and a minimum-radial-distance predetermined position during the cycle of revolution. The maximum-radial-distance and the minimum-radial-distance predetermined positions are 180.degree., or a half-cycle of revolution, apart.
Since the magnitude of the centrifugal force, which is produced by a gyrating mass, is proportional to the radius of gyration of the gyrating mass, the sum of the centrifugal force components which are produced by those gyrating masses which are, at a given moment, just approaching, just leaving, and positioned at the maximum-radial-distance predetermined position exceeds the sum of the centrifugal force components which are produced by those gyrating masses which are, at the same given moment, just approaching, just leaving, and positioned at the minimum-radial-distance predetermined position, there is thus a net imbalance of centrifugal force components which can be used to propel a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided several systems which, for one reason or another, suffer many disadvantages making them not acceptable to general usage, such as being overly complex to manufacture, require complex driving systems and critically interrelated rotating components, and the like.
An example is the device of I. B. Laskowitz which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,964 and 2,009,780. Laskowitz refers to his device as a "Centrifugal Variable Thrust Mechanism" and discloses a relatively complicated method for varying the magnitude and direction of the resultant unbalanced force. Since the magnitude of the resultant unbalanced force can be varied by simply varying the rate of rotation of the input drive shaft, the only useful function of Laskowitz's variable mechanism is in varying the direction of the resultant unbalanced force. A major problem of Laskowitz's device is that the point of application of the resultant force, relative to the axis of rotation of the gyrating masses, is dependent on the direction chosen for the resultant unbalanced force. This problem is due to Laskowitz's use of two mutually perpendicular shafts to transmit the resultant unbalanced force to two different positions on his device.
The device disclosed in this patent application overcomes all the difficulties inherent in Laskowitz's device. The mechanism disclosed in this patent application also offers improvements and advantages over the "Transmitting Mechanism" which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,474 (dated Feb. 13, 1923). The "Transmitting Mechanism", which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,474, employes a circular ring, rather than springs, to keep the roller-type cam followers in contact with an eccentrically-disposed circular cam. The circular ring encircles all of the roller followers and is in rolling contact with each roller follower. The circular ring is thus rotated in a direction which is opposite to that of the eccentrically-disposed circular cam by traction between the circular ring's inner surface and the roller followers. A major fault of this "Transmitting Mechanism" is that, at any given instant, the roller followers are rotating at different rates, thus the rate of rotation of the circular ring can't correspond directly to the rate of rotation of any particular roller follower.